


My Idiot

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Neuller - Freeform, Slash, Smut, slash smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manu is angry because Thomas did something on the pitch that almost exposes their relationship. How does he deal with that anger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Idiot

My Idiot

A/N: This is for the Anon who wanted a short Neuller smut. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is just for fun and just a story.

He was an idiot. For the most part I couldn’t stand him. He was clumsy, he didn’t know when to shut-up, and he was constantly almost blowing our cover. Take tonight for instance.

“Manu, we won!” he shouted as he jumped on top of me, knocking us both to the ground.

“Oof,” I grunted as the impact knocked the wind out of me.

“Sorry, are you ok? You usually catch me when I do this,” Thomas noted, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was crushing my spleen.

“I can’t breathe,” I grunted, wrapping my arms around him to try to shift his weight.

“Oh, sorry,” he replied, placing his hands on the ground at either side of my face so he could support his own weight. “Better?”

Before I could respond Mario, Mats, Andre, and Benny all jumped on top of Thomas, causing the younger man to crush me again. I was suddenly aware of something pressing into my hip. “Thomas?” I asked.

“You know I can’t hide what you do to me,” he whispered in my ear before biting my earlobe.

Before I could respond the other guys got up, pulling Thomas and I with them, Mats pulling Thomas away as Mario and Benny kept me where I was.

I avoided him in the locker room and didn’t speak to him on the bus. He had risked everything, and I was pissed about that. He kept up a steady string of chit-chat that I resolutely ignored until I was putting the key card in the hotel room door when he asked, “What did I do Manu? Why are you mad at me?”

“Get inside,” I ordered through gritted teeth, holding the door open for him.

“Manu?” he asked in a tiny voice as I leaned on the now closed door with my back to him.

“Every time I think that this thing we have going is getting easier, you do something like dry-hump me on the pitch, you beautiful moron,” I answered, turning around with a smile on my face.

“I actually believed you were angry at me until you called me a beautiful moron,” he replied, moving in to kiss me hungrily.

“Well, it was either hang onto the anger, or give into lust, so until that door shut, I was very angry with you,” I replied when he moved to my neck.

“And now?” he asked.

“You tell me,” I whispered, nibbling his earlobe gently as I ground my growing hardness against him firmly.

“It seems you have a situation you need help with,” Thomas moaned as I moved my attention to his neck. I gasped as he started to stroke me through my slacks.

“Thomas, we need to move to the bed,” I groaned as he unbuttoned my pants and undid my fly.

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” he asked, toying with the waistband of my boxer-briefs, but annoyingly not getting anywhere near where I needed his hand. He started to slowly undo the buttons on my shirt with his other hand, he lips kissing a trail down the freshly exposed skin.

“Because if I fuck you against the door, it might make more noise than we want,” I replied, mustering all my willpower to lift him up over my shoulder and carry him to the bed.

After depositing him I pulled my shirt off and climbed on top of him. While our tongues were locked in a new battle for supremacy, I started to work on his pesky buttons. I was halfway through when Thomas started running his hands all over me. In my hair, over my chest, across my back, down to my butt, pulling me close to him and grinding his pelvis agonizingly against mine.

“We are still wearing too many clothes,” I groaned as he squeezed my ass.

“What do you think we should do about that?” he asked me as he slipped his hands inside my pants and started to gently brush my hipbones.

“I was thinking you might help me out a little,” I chuckled against his mouth as I finally got his shirt off.

“As you wish,” he replied, wiggling down until he was eyelevel with the area so in need of his attention. He slowly started to peel my pants and underwear off, kissing a trail down the outside of my leg starting at my hip and ending at my calves as he started back up on the inside. By the time he reached the sensitive area where my leg met my pelvis I was at full attention.

“I love how hard you get at just the promise of my touch,” he told me before he enveloped me in his mouth. Before long I was a moaning, quivering mess, running my hands through his hair.

I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer, so I groaned out, “We need to focus on you before I end this party early.”

With one final heroic suck that involved his tongue swirling around my tip he traveled back up my body, bringing my hands down to his fly, knowing how much I liked being the one to undress him. His tongue greedily explored my mouth as I undid his pants and peeled them off of his slender body. He shivered when the air hit his exposed flesh, but recovered quickly when I wrapped my hand around his penis and started to pump.

When I knew he was getting close I disengaged from his mouth and whispered in his ear, “Turn over so I can see that gorgeous ass of yours.”

As he complied I reached over and pulled out the lube I had hidden earlier from the drawer in the bedside table. Kissing his neck gently, I put a small amount of the lube on my finger and spread it around his entrance. He whimpered as I slipped in a finger to see if he was ready for me.

We both groaned as I slid my cock in slowly, filling Thomas to the hilt. I paused a moment to allow him to get used to my size. When he started to squirm against me I began to pump, slowly at first, but gaining speed as we both neared the finish line. I reached around and started to pump Thomas in time to my thrusts. Within seconds he groaned my name as he climaxed and I was right behind him, pumping a couple of extra times before going limp and pulling out.

“If that is how I am rewarded I might dry-hump you on the pitch more often,” Thomas chuckled as cuddled up to me once we had made it under the covers.

He may be an idiot, who didn’t know when to shut his mouth, and would almost definitely be the one to accidently reveal our relationship to the entire world, but he was mine and didn’t care about anything but him.

“I love you too, you idiot,” I replied, kissing his temple with a chuckle.

A/N: Let me know what you think. I generally post all of my fics on my Tumblr first, the link is [here](http://www.acercrea.tumblr.com/) if you want to check that out. You can request a fic if you want either here or there.


End file.
